What should I do?
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Yami loves Yugi, but dosen't know how to tell him, or even if he should. Can Egypt help the pharaoh and will Yugi even except him? YamiYugi OC READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

EgyptMotou- Hello everyone

Egypt- Hi

EgyptMotou- ok well I hope you all read Egypt first cuz if not you're going to be really confused

Egypt-yep

EgyptMotou- ok lets get started Egypt if you please

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh so no suing

EgyptMotou- on with the fic

_Blah Egypt's thoughts _

_(Blah) Yugi to Yami via the mind link_

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi via the mind link_

_**Writers Note**_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLINELINELINELINELINE 

Crimson eyes fluttered open as sunlight splashed upon a tan face. The owner of these eyes sat up and began to remove sleep from the dark jewels. Once finished he began to dress for the day in his normal attire which consisted of dark leather pants and a black leather muscle shirt that hugged his curves and showed off his tone chest, along with his normal belts and buckles.

Once clothed and groomed the teen went downstairs to the kitchen where he was welcomed with a bright, warm smile.

"Good morning Yami" said a beautiful teen girl with long blond hair that mixed with black and violet and big blue innocent eyes.

"Morning Egypt" replied the teen named Yami. "Uh.. where's Yugi" Yami asked as crimson eyes scanned the kitchen.

"Well….last I checked he was still asleep" Egypt answered as she reached into a near by cabinet. "But, I could be wrong" she added with a giggle.

"Hey Yami how does strawberry pancakes sound," Egypt asked "I know Yugi likes them what about you?"

"Strawberry pancakes sound just fine " Yami answered before exiting the kitchen. He was about to head upstairs when a soft voice caught his attention.

"Morning Yami" the voice said, a yawn visible in the tone.

Yami quickly turned and smiled when sleepy amethyst eyes locked with his crimson ones. "Good morning Yugi" he said smiling.

There on the couch sat Yugi, his aibou, his light. It had been a little over a year since the ceremonial battle and a couple of months since the once pharaoh had returned.

He had told himself numerous of times that he had returned because he had missed his friends, but thanks to the reoccurring dreams he was starting to think other wise.

All the dreams started out somewhat the same, him and Yugi would be playing in the park or working at the game shop or doing random things, then the next thing he knew he was on top of his light, their bodies moving together in a forbidden dance, the smell of sweat filling the air and Yugi was moaning for Yami to…

Yami quickly shuck his head trying desperately to remove the thought from his mind _((Now is not the time to think like that)) _Yami mentally scowled

"Think like what" Yugi asked cocking his head to the side, a questioning look on his face, and a curious look in his eyes.

Yami mentally kicked himself, how could he leave the mind link open like that _((Note to self remember to close mind link when thinking sexually about hikari))_ he thought making sure the link was closed before speaking "nothing aibou just a brain screw up" Yami lied, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yugi giggled at Yami's silliness, before a yawn escaped his mouth. Smiling sheepishly he rubbed his right eye, making it really hard for the ex pharaoh not to paunch on the small teen and cuddle him for all he was worth. "Guess I'm still a little tired" He giggled.

Yami smiled and opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by soft giggle from behind him.

"Breakfast is ready" Egypt smiled as she set a plate full of golden brown strawberry pancakes on the coffee table along with three extra plates and a container of syrup.

"Thanks E" Yugi smiled as he grabbed an empty plate and loading it with soft pancakes before drowning the poor things in syrup.

Yami chuckled as he watched his hikari's antics. Yugi loved sugar and apparently he loved syrup as well.

**FLASHFORWARD**

After breakfast was finished and the mess (which was caused mostly by syrup) was cleaned Yami grabbed his blue leather coat of the rack and began to make his way towards the door.

"Yami were are you going" Yugi asked a sad look on his face which Yami didn't see.

"Just going out for a bit aibou I won't be gone long" Yami answered as he slipped his coat on.

"Can I come with you" Yugi asked hope evident in his soft voice.

"Sorry aibou I need to be by myself for a while" Yami answered. He knew Yugi would be hurt but he had to go alone, he needed to think some things out.

"Oh…be careful" Yugi said his head bowing low, hurt visible in his amethyst eyes.

"I will" Yami replied before leaving the Game Shop. ((I'm sorry aibou)).

"Yugi are you ok," Egypt asked setting a gentle hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"It's like he's trying to avoid me" Yugi said, his voice low and hushed.

"

"Yugi no he's not, maybe he just has a lot on his mind" Egypt said scooting closer to Yugi. "Maybe he has a problem"

"Why can't he come to me about it, he did before why can't he now" Yugi asked tears threatening to spill from his amethyst eyes.

"Yugi you know how Yami is, he like to solve problems on his own" Egypt stated as she began to run her fingers threw Yugi's tri-colored hair. "He has to come to you on his own"

"Yeah I know" Yugi said flatly before he stood and went to his room, closing and locking the door.

Egypt sighed to herself before lying down on the couch. _(Looks like its time for me to use my magic)_ she thought running her fingers along the outline of the eye of Ra her choker.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- yep

EgyptMotou- please review

Egypt- so she can write more

EgyptMotou- and if I get enough reviews I might put a lemon in here

Egypt- really

EgyptMotou- yep but only if I get a lot of reviewers who want one or I get a lot of reviews

Egypt- review so she can write a lemon later on

EgyptMotou wow you really want that lemon…. Why?

Egypt- cuz I love happy endings, even if it ends in sex

EgyptMotou- wow, you're weird, anyways review please

Egypt- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Thinking, Plans, and Problems

EgyptMotou- Hello everyone

Egypt- OMG YOU GOT REVIEWS

EgyptMotou- hey, anyways here's a new chapter for all those who wanted one

Egypt- YEY!!!!

EgyptMotou- oh and since I'm so nice I've decide to give you readers a lime NOT A LEMON but a lime

Egypt- but you're still considering the lemon…right

EgyptMotou yes alight on with the fic

(Blah) Yugi to Yami or Yugi's thoughts 

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi or Yami's thoughts_

_Blah Egypt's thoughts_

_**Blah writers note **_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

It was a beautiful spring day, the birds were singing the sky was clear and blue and everyone was welcoming the cool spring air, well, everyone but Yami, who more important things on his mind.

The ancient king shuffled along the sidewalk his crimson eyes cast downward as he headed towards the Domino Park, one of his favorite places. He remembered how Yugi had taken him there once and how they had stayed for hours just laugh and enjoying the fresh air.

_((Things weren't so complicated then))_ he mentally sighed.

Spotting an old oak tree the once pharaoh sighed and sat under the trees provided shade and began to think. _**Or in his case think more**_

He didn't know what these feeling inside of him where. _((Maybe I'm sick; well it's no sickness I've ever heard of))_ He growled his hand fisting in the cool soil beneath him.

He couldn't understand it, all these weird and confusing emotions. He cared about his hikari he knew that for a faced, but maybe this caring went a lot deeper then he thought.

He knew he loved the boy, but he thought it was a brotherly love, and maybe it was at first. Now things were changing. He was having _very interesting_ dreams about his little light that he preferably rather not tell him about.

_((Like last nights)) _he sighed.

Last Nights Dream 

_Beautiful candles let the room giving it a beautiful ancient glow. Yami sat quietly on a soft canapé bed awaiting someone, but who?_

_Out of the shadows of the room a small figure emerged. Yami gasp caught in his throat as the figure stepped into the candlelight._

"_Like what I did to the room Yami," asked the figure their voice low and hushed._

"_It's beautiful aibou" Yami whispered his voice barely heard in the small room._

_Yugi smiled as he crossed the room with such brace Yami swore he was going to stop breathing at any moment._

"_A…. aibou…what…. what is all this" Yami stammered his body temperature suddenlrisingng._

"_Just something I wanted to do for you" Yugi purred as he crawled on to the bed and over the speechless pharaoh causing said pharaoh to lie back upon the silk sheets._

_Yami shivered as he looked up at his smirking light seeing an unknown look in his eyes. ((Is that lust?)) He thought before he shivered again as cool air rushed over his exposed neck._

_Yugi purred softly into Yami's ear causing him to shudder harshly. "Are you liking this pharaoh Atem?" he whispered his skilled tongue lapping at the shell of the pharaoh's ear._

_All Yami could do was nod as he felt his heart beat speed up and his mind start to leave him._

_Suddenly Yami gasped as cool air rushed over his somewhat heated chest as he saw his shirt tossed aside no longer being needed._

_Yugi smirked as he dipped his head and began to lick and nip at the slender neck that was exposed to him, causing the man above him to squirm and whimper in need. _

_Yami tossed his head back giving his hikari more room. To thank the pharaoh for the space Yugi suckled lightly at the flesh, causing the darkness to moan as a nice red mark appeared on his tan neck._

_Deciding he wanted to hear how loud his pharaoh could get Yugi started a kissing trail down the pharaoh's neck, leaving a wet trail in his wake. _

_Suddenly the actions stop causing Yami to open his eyes __**(he didn't know when he had closed them) **__only to see Yugi looking down at him._

_He was about to ask why Yugi had stopped but was silenced when soft lips descended upon his own. _

_Yami's eye instantly closed as a warm tongue slid across his lips begging for entrance, which he happily granted. He felt his whole body melt as Yugi's tongue swept into his mouth exploring and claiming the wet cavern. _

_Yugi tasted of sweet strawberries and addicting sugar, whiles he tasted of ancient spices._

_All to soon the kiss was ended thanks to the need of oxygen. Both boys panted as their deprived lungs filled with much need air._

_Yugi smirked down at the panting pharaoh before nimble fingers began to caress the toned chest underneath him._

"Aibou" Yami moaned his eyes once again closing as his hands gripped the sheets beneath him.

"_Shhhhh relax Yami you know you want this" Yugi smirked his voice hoarse and laced with lust._

_Yugi slowly leaned down to Yami's ear, his cool breath running against the kings ear, which caused said king to tremble._

"_Now let me tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you" Yugi whispered while his hand moved downward to Yami's……………_

End Dream 

Yami was quickly brought out of his thoughts by a harsh shove to his right arm. "Hey buddy you ok" He heard a male voice say.

"Huh.. Wha" Yami quickly looked around and saw a man looking at him a curious look on his face. This man had big brown eyes and black raven hair; he looked to be about thirty and had just come from work judging by his suit and tie.

"It looked like you were asleep dude," the man said helping Yami to his feet.

"Oh, no I was just…. thinking" Yami said his voice drooping at the last word "hey do you know what time it is I don't have a watch?" Yami suddenly asked noticing how the shy had become darker then what he had remembered.

" Uh well its 7:30" the man said glancing down at his wristwatch.

Yami's eyes widened once the time hit his ears. Without a word Yami took of in the direction of the Game Shop, leaving the stranger in confusion.

"Where is he" Yugi wondered as he looked at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time.

After crying for an hour or so Yugi finally came out of his room finding that Yami hadn't returned yet. (That was five hours ago) he sighed as he once again looked at the clock.

"Don't worry Yugi Yami can take care of himself" Egypt reassured her cousin as she sat on the couch flipping threw the channels. When Yugi had come out Egypt comforted her cousin with ice cream. Once Yugi started to worry she had called Yami's cell, only to find out that he had left it there at the shop.

So here they were in the living room waiting for Yami, both for their own reasons.

At that moment Yami entered the game shop his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. "Hey guys sorry I was gone so long I kinda fell asleep under a tree." Yami half lied. "Hope I didn't worry you guys"

"I wasn't worried, he was" Egypt said pointing at her now blushing cousin.

Yugi shot his cousin a glare, which she just blew off, before turning to Yami. "I just didn't want you out before it got to dark who knows what comes out at night." Yugi said the blush still staining his pale cheeks.

"Or who" Egypt added a shudder running up her spine at the thought of her father.

"Well I'm home now so you don't have to worry aibou" Yami said smiling at how cute his hikari was when he blushed. _((None of that))_ he mentally growled before looking at the two cousins now staring at him. "So, I'm bored let's do something' he suggested _((or someone)) _his mind suggested_. ((Will you shut up!!!)) _He yelled mentally becoming very annoyed with himself.

"Ok how about a movie" Egypt said as she stood, walking over to the movie case.

"Ok" both tri-colored hair males chimed at the same time causing them both to blush.

"Alright" Egypt giggled picking out one of her and Yugi's favorite movies. Placing it into the VCR she pressed play and took a seat on the floor, while Yugi and Yami both took seats on the couch.

"So E what did you pick?" Yami asked as he leaned back against the couch cushions.

"Titanic" Egypt replied softly looking back at Yami with an innocent smile on her face. _Little do you know its part of my plan _she mentally giggled.

Yami's eyes widened in horror as he recalled what happened in this movie. _((IS SHE TRYING TO TORTURE ME!!!)) _His mind screamed, well one part of his mind, the other part was doing a victory dance.

Yugi giggled happily. He loved the Titanic it was his all time favorite movie, he had seen it over a million times with Egypt. Not thinking he scooted closer to Yami, who tensed with uneasiness. "Yami are you ok" he asked his amethyst eyes locking with Yami's.

"Yeah aibou I'm ok" Yami said forcing his voice not to sound uncomfortable. _((He just want me to molest him doesn't he)) _he growled thankful that his end of the link was closed off.

"Yugi looked at his darkness a little bit longer before deciding Yami was ok, before turning back towards the TV.

FLASH FORWARD 

After the movie was over _**much to Yami's happiness**_ the three teens said their good nights before each headed off towards their own rooms, Yugi's next to Grandpa's_** who was out due to a dueling convention**_ Egypt's next to Yugi's and Yami's next to Egypt's.

Once in his room Yami collapsed on his bed and punched his pillowed as he whispered to no one. "Why me…why…why him…why not a girl…like a normal guy." _((Because you're not a normal guy)) _his mind huffed

Yami had to admit it he wanted Yugi and he wanted him bad, not just physically, but emotionally too. He wanted to touch his hikari and have his hikari touch him back.

"You can't think like that," Yami growled pouching his pillow again. After about 30 minutes of arguing and agreeing with himself the ancient pharaoh finally drifted to sleep.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

Egypt- Yey

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt-what's wrong with you

EgyptMotou- well apparently some people think you're a Mary Sue

Egypt-a what?

EgyptMotou- how the hell should I know they say I should have put some of your flaw on your profile, I'm going to let the readers find out in another story they say there's only 7 millennium items and if there was an outcast item they don't think it would have the powers it does uh NEWS FLASH it's my stories so I can write whatever the hell I feel like writing if Egypt has an item then she has an item its not like it's true it's a damn story for peat's sake, which means I have a right to let MY OC have whatever I want her to have

Egypt- wow she's pissed

EgyptMotou- damn right I'm pissed that's bull it's my stories you're my character so I choose what you have and don't have and if people have a problem with that that's their damn fault not mine.

Egypt- anyways please review

EgyptMotou- sorry for going off but that just makes me mad anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter next one might have a lemon I'm not sure

Egypt- review so she can write more


	3. Rude Awakenung

EgyptMotou- Hello peeps

Egypt- konichiwa

EgyptMotou- ok so I've got some good news and some bad news, the good news is I've decides to write a lemon

Egypt- YES

EgyptMotou- the bad news is it's not going to be in this chapter or the next

Egypt- NO

EgyptMotou- I'm sorry it's just that lime was my first and it's too fast to be writing a lemon already but I am going to write one but this chapter dose have something

Egypt- what

EgyptMotou- you'll see ok Egypt disclaimer please

Egypt- EgyptMotou does not own Yu-gi-oh but she does own me

EgyptMotou- sadly

Egypt- WHAT!!!

EgyptMotou- on with the story

_(Blah) Yugi to Yami_

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi _

_**Blah writers note **_

LINELINELINELINELENELINELENLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

_Soft hands ran over a tan chest causing the male to arch and moan begging for more contact. While said hands were occupied with the toned chest, expert lips were nipping and suckling at a sensitive neck causing the male to moan even louder._

_The room was dark the only light was the cast of the moons glow. The air was thick with passion and lust as the world and its troubles had long been forgotten._

"_Yugi…" the male on the bottom moaned as the very talented lips began to nip at his exposed collarbone._

_(Yes Yami) Yugi purred threw the link as he continued the onslaught on his pharaoh's body._

"_No fair…" Yami panted his hands fisting into the sheets as he felt Yugi's teeth rake against his collarbone._

_Before Yami could utter another word soft lips crashed into his, as a soft tongue darted across his lips wanting entrance, which he granted eagerly._

_The soft muscle darted past his lips and began to happily explore his very cavity, causing him to moan low in his throat._

_Once the pink tongue was finished with it's exploring it met his awaiting tongue in the center and began a fierce battle, which he eventually won. _

_Thanks to the fact that humans have to breath the two broke apart both panting and gasping for air._

_Looking up at his lover Yami smiled causing Yugi to smile as well. "I love you aibou," Yami whispered as he reached out and caressed his little lights soft cheek._

"_I love you too Yami" Yugi whispered back leaning into his lover palm._

_Yami deciding he wanted to have some fun quickly flipped their positions to where he was on top. Looking down his shocked hikari, Yami smirked before starting a kissing trial down Yugi's jaw line to his neck causing the little angel to groan. _

_((You've been very naughty aibou)) Yami purred threw the link as he began to gently suck at Yugi's slender neck. _

_Yugi moaned softly as he tilted his head back giving Yami more room. (Then maybe you should punish me) he purred back his mental voice horse and filled with lust._

_Yami groaned at the comment as he felt himself becoming even more erect. " You shouldn't say such things I might lose control of myself aibou" Yami panted his lust filled crimson eyes locking with his hikari's equally lust filled amethyst ones. _

"_And that be a problem how" Yugi asked a smirk crossing his innocent face. _

_Yami shivered as desire raced up his spine, if his hikari kept that up he might just lose it after all. So to distract his cloud mind he began to suckle and nip at Yugi's neck and collarbone causing the smaller of the two to moan and arch. _

_Without warning Yami suddenly found himself once again on his back a smirking Yugi above him. He was about to ask what had happened before he stopped as a loud moan was ripped from his lips. "What was that?" he asked his voice coming out in a hoarse pant. _

"_Oh you mean this?" Yugi asked before rolling hips roughly into Yami's causing the ancient king to arch and moan. _

_Yami shiver and panted his whole commonsense leaving him. In his whole life including when he was pharaoh) he had never felt anything so good. He could really get addicted to this._

_Yugi smirked down at his dazed Yami before he began to kiss his way down the pharaohs sweat coved chest, causing Yami to shiver and whimper in need, his crimson eyes closing in desire._

_Stopping at one of Yami's semi-erect nipple Yugi slowly took it into his mouth._

_Yami's eyes shot open as he arched off the bed, his hands fisting even more into the sheets as a scream caught in his throat. _

_Yugi smirked around the little nub as he sucked and rolled it with his tongue causing Yami to whimper and moan._

"_Aibou" Yami groaned his body beginning to fidget. _

"_Yes Atem" Yugi asked in an innocent voice before he gently bit down on Yami's erect peck causing Yami arch up and moan his hikari's name into the night._

_Yugi smirked as he released the peck only to move on to the other one giving it the same treatment. Once finished he continued downward only stopping to dip his tongue into Yami's navel causing the pharaoh to shiver and groan._

_Yugi continued downward and was once again stopped but this time by the hem of Yami's tight leather pants. Sitting up Yugi looked down at the writhing pharaoh before sliding the article of clothing down Yami's legs before throwing them to the floor. _

_Then he proceeded with removing the only article of clothing Yami had left, his boxers and threw them to the floor._

_Yami gasped as cool air hit his throbbing member. Yami slightly opened his eyes, for they had closed while Yugi was removing his cloths, and stared up at his hikari, his crimson orbs hazed over with lust and want._

"_What are you up to aibou" Yami asked his voice just above a whisper. _

"_Close your eyes and you'll soon find out" Yugi replied desperately trying to hide the hint of mischief in his voice._

_Apparently he did a good job because Yami obediently closed his eyes and waited for his aibou to do something. _

_Yugi smirked before moving down towards Yami's erect member and without warning took the heated flesh into his mouth._

_Yami sat quietly while he waited for his hikari to move, when out of nowhere his member was engulfed in heat ripping a scream from his kiss swollen lips. _

_Yugi slightly smirked around and gently began to suck causing the pharaoh to moan loudly and buck his hips desperately trying to drive himself further into the overwhelming heat. _

_Yugi gagged and placed his hands over Yami's hips successfully pinning them down and continued to suck on the heated flesh within his mouth._

_Yami's head tossed from side to side as he tried to buck his hips up wanting the heat to take all of him but to no avail. _

_Yugi, repressing his gag reflex, swallowed around Yami's manhood causing the pharaoh to scream his name his hands releasing the sheets only to tangle his tri-colored hair._

_Yami chanted Yugi's name like a melody as the muscles in his stomach tightened. Signaling his release was coming. _

"_Yu.gi.I…I'm ganna..ganna" Yami stuttered his mind fogged and hazed _

_(Cum for me Yami I want to taste you) Yugi purred as he once again deep throated Yami's member. _

_Yami couldn't it, it felt so good, so good, so with a loud howl he threw his head back and came his hot seed shooting into Yugi's awaiting mouth, who happily drank every last drop. _

_Yami panted and gasped his body shaking as he road the waves of pleasure his orgasm caused. Once he regained his strength he opened his eyes and smiled as Yugi's finger combed threw his damp hair. _

"_I love you Yugi" Yami said smiling up at his pressure hikari._

"_I love you too Yami" Yugi smiled. Yami…. Yami…YAMI!!_

Yami shot up knocking whoever was next to his bed to the floor. Going into defensive mood he quickly reached under his pillow and grabbed his dagger and pointed it directly whoever was in his room. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my room" Yami demanded his voice fierce and his eyes dark.

Whoever was on the floor sat up and began to rub their head as far as Yami could see in the thick darkness of the room. "Relax Atem," the stranger said

"Egypt?" Yami questioned quickly turning on the lap that sat next to his bed on the bedside table.

There on the floor sat Egypt clothed in her black silk nightgown, rubbing the back of her head and apparently glaring at Yami. "What the hell Atem" Egypt growled her glare becoming even fiercer.

"Sorry E" Yami apologized quickly getting out of the bed and helping the small girl to her feet. "I thought you were a bugler,"

"Oh yeah Yami a rubbers really goanna wake you up before they steal your stuff" Egypt huffed still glaring at the once king.

"I said sorry, and what pre-tell are you doing in my room" Yami asked matching Egypt's glare with one of his own.

"Who could sleep with you moaning so loudly threw the night?" Egypt barked heading towards the door a smirk apparent on her face.

"What!" Yami screamed little louder then he had hoped, good thing Yugi was a heavy sleeper.

"You heard me and guess who I heard you moaning for" Egypt smirked making her way slowly over to the now shocked and nervous pharaoh.

"Who?" Yami asked trying his best not to sound nervous and afraid. _((Maybe she's lying))_ his mind hoped as he prayed to every God he knew that she was.

"You know who I'm talking about _Atem_" Egypt said stressing the pharaohs' ancient name. "I'm surprised he didn't hear you," she said with a giggle, a giggle Yami didn't like.

"h..he" Yami stammered taking a step back as she advanced.

"I know you like my cousin so don't play stupid," Egypt said crossing her arms over her chest.

Yami bowed his head, she knew, now she was going to tell Yugi and he was going to lock Yami away in fear and disgust. _((I should have seen it coming)_) he sighed. "Are you going to tell him," he asked his voice low in defeat and self hate.

"No but I wish you would" Egypt sighed her voice soft as she uncrossed her arms

That wasn't what Yami had expected at all. "What?" he asked his head shooting up his, face full of confusion and shock.

"I think it's cute that you like my cousin" Egypt admitted looking Yami in the eye. Her eyes held no disgust or trickery or hate, they were soft and gently just like his hikari's.

"You do?" Yami asked his eyes widening in shock from her confession.

Egypt giggled softly at seeing Yami's reaction. "Yeah I mean you two are so cute together and if anyone can take care of and love my cousin the way he should be loved it's you Yami" Egypt said smiling.

"So.. wait your not grossed out"

"Of course not" Egypt giggled. "Why would I be, everyone has a right to love who they want, whether it be male or female love has no gender pharaoh"

"I never said I loved him" Yami said his voice low, desperately trying to hide just how far he had fallen for the angel.

"I've seen the way you look at him Atem, I may be blond but I'm not stupid, remember my choker allows me to see your _hidden_ emotions whether you like it or not" Egypt said rolling her eyes. Turning she went to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Who knows," She said looking back at Yami "He might just love you back" with that she left leaving a very stunned and confused Yami.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- yey

EgytpMotou sorry it took so long guys but this one was longer then the others

Egypt- please review so she can write more

EgyptMotou- any suggestions just e-mail me


	4. A What!

EgyptMotou- hello everyone what's up

Egypt- the sky

EgyptMotou- can't you be stupid somewhere else

Egypt- nope

EgyptMotou anyways hey guess what the scene I did last chapter was my first so I hoped you guys liked it

Egypt- I did

EgyptMotou- I know you did but it doesn't matter what you think it matters what they think

Egypt- says who?

EgyptMotou- says me now hush ok everyone here's a new chapter hope you like it

_(Blah) Yugi to Yami _

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi_

_**Blah writers note**_

_Blah Egypt's thoughts _

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

"Come on Yami get up" Yugi whined, jumping up and down on the bed for what had seemed like the millionth time to the ancient pharaoh.

"No aibou to early" said pharaoh groaned pulling a fluff pillow over his head.

"Its 1 pm" Yugi protested as he continued to jump rocking the bed slightly.

"Exactly too early" Yami whined desperately trying to pull the warm covers over his head, but to no avail.

Yugi growled softly before jumping off the bed and glared at his darker half. "Fine" he huffed before exiting the room, leaving a very happy Yami.

"Yes sleep" Yami sighed happily and pulled the warm soft covers back over his messy tri-colored hair, since Yugi had pulled them off when he came to wake the sleeping pharaoh.

Yami sighed once3 again as he snuggled into the soft pillow not noticing the small creeping form behind him._** He is facing the wall**_

Then without warning Yami shot out of the bed icy water dripping from his once dry body. "That got him up" Yugi giggled, an empty pitcher in hand.

"Aibou" Yami growled murder evident in his crimson eyes.

Yugi 'eeped' before darting out of the room followed closely behind by a wet murderous pharaoh.

"Aibou get back here," Yami growled as he followed his hikari down the stairs and into the living room.

"Not a chance" Yugi called back as he darted around the couch just barely escaping Yami's grasp.

Yugi thought he was safe until Yami jumped over the couch and punched on him knocking the smaller teen to the floor.

Yugi's big amethyst eyes got even bigger as he realized he was caught. "Yami…. no" he whined as he began to squirm, trying to free himself.

Now aibou it's not very nice to dump ice cold water on people when they're trying to sleep" Yami said a smirk visible on his face.

Yami… please… don't" Yugi begged as he continued to struggle.

"Oh aibou but I must, you see now I have to punish you" Yami smirked an evil gleam in his eyes. Yami straddled Yugi's waist, successfully pinning the youngster down.

"Please… mercy... please don't _Mou hitori no boku_" Yugi pleaded hoping the use of the old nickname would make the once pharaoh reconsider his 'punishment'.

"Begging won't do you any good _Mou hitori no ore_, you brought this on yourself" Yami said before long fingers began to attack ticklish sides.

"Ah… Yami…. Stop" Yugi laughed his body squirming this way and that.

"Say sorry hikari" Yami chuckled as he continued his assault on his lighter haft's sides.

"I'm s…. I'm… sorry" Yugi gasped still trying to escape the hands that knew all his sensitive spots. _**Not like that**_

Your forgiven" Yami chuckled, his attacking finger stopping their actions. Yami smiled, as he looked down at his gasping aibou only to quickly realize what position they were in. Quickly he scrambled off his hikari a look of horror written on his face.

((I was just… and he was…)) Yami shuck his head harshly, desperately trying to stop the fierce pounding of his heart and the very interesting things that had begun to creep into his mind.

Yugi sat up and looked at his yami, confusion written on his soft face. "Yami…are you ok, " he asked placing his soft hand over Yami's trembling one. Yami's head shot up crimson orbs clashing with amethyst as he felt his heart flutter.

"Yami what's wrong" Yugi asked his amethyst eyes filling with worry and concern. "You've been acting weird lately, like you're afraid of me of something, did I do something wrong" Yugi asked tears welling up in his eyes.

Yami immediately snapped out of his trance once he saw glistening tears roll down his hikari's soft face.

Bringing his hand up he brushed the tears away before bring his gaze back ton Yugi's eyes. "Aibou you did nothing wrong… its just.." Yami trailed off no longer having use of his voice.

"It's just what… please tell me Atem" Yugi pleaded fresh tears wiling up in his amethyst eyes.

Yami cringed at the use of his past name. Yugi never called him by his pharaoh name unless something was really bothering him or something was wrong. _**Or he was in some serious trouble**_

"It's just.." he began but was cut off by the opening of the living room door. _**You know the one that connects the game shop to the house**_

"Hey guys" Egypt giggled as she came into the room. Looking at the two boys her cheerful face quickly felled with confusion. "What's going on?" she asked her eyebrow arching into her hairline.

"Nothing" Yami sighed moving a couple of centimeters away from his hikari, which Yugi immediately noticed.

"O.k.. well. I called gramps and he said he's going to be gone for awhile so I've decide to have a sleepover" Egypt smiled clapping her hands together. Neither of the boys caught the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"A what?" Yami asked his eyes widening in horror. _((Oh no please tell me she didn_'_t))_

"Oh come on Yami I know you know what a slumber party is" Egypt said rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Yes I know what they are I just can't believe you…." Yami started, but was cut off by his hikari quickly getting up and tackling his younger cousin. "Are you serious" he asked his big eyes full of happiness.

"Yep grams said it was ok" Egypt said smiling at her cousin.

"When's everybody going to arrive' Yugi asked stepping back some.

"5 so we have some time to set up" Egypt smiled going into the kitchen. Once the girl was gone Yugi turned to Yami who had now sat on the couch his hands in his lap, his gaze cast downward.

"We'll talk when everyone's asleep," Yugi said saying it just loud enough for Yami to hear.

"Ok Aibou" Yami whispered, keeping his eyes cast low.

In the kitchen Egypt giggled to herself, little did they know she was watching. _There going to be no need for that cuz by the end of this __**slumber party**__ you two will be together I'll make sure of that_ she thought placing her finger over the millennium eye on her choker. _No matter what it takes_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

EgyptMotou- oks well that it

Egypt- Yey

EgyptMotou- all right so I don't know if the lemon will be in the next chapter most likely not sorry guys

Egypt- evil I want my lemon!

EgyptMotou- first off why would you want a sex scene between your cousin and Yami in the first place

Egypt- (shrug) I don't know it's cute

EgyptMotou you're weird any ways in order to get a new chapter I need 5 review so no chapter for you unless I get 5 reviews

Egypt- SO REVIEW THE FASTER AND MORE CHAPTERSSHE WRITES THE CLOSER THE LEMON GETS!!!!!


	5. You Invited WHO!

EgyotMotou- Waz up peeps

Egypt- hello

EgyptMotou- oks everyone I've got my five reviews so here the chapter

Egypt- yes

EgyptMotou- Oh just so you all know there's Tea/Anzu bashing in this chapter

Egypt- even more yes

EgyptMotou- lets began

(Blah) Yugi to Yami

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi _

_Blah Egypt thoughts_

**_Blah writers note _**

****

**_LINELINELINLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

"Three hours" Yugi complained plopping down on to the couch. "We've been cleaning for three hours"

"Well at least the house is clean" Egypt giggled, as she joined her cousin on the couch. "Now we're all set for the party"

"Let's just hope we have enough food, considering Joey's coming" Yugi said running his finger lightly threw his tri-colored hair.

"There's never enough food for Joey" Egypt giggled before looking at Yami. Ever since they'd started cleaning the pharaoh had been very quite and he seemed to have this look of serious thought processing on his face. Of course Egypt knew what was on his mind, but she wasn't going to tell him, well, at least not yet.

"Hey pharaoh you ok, you've been awfully quite over there," Egypt asked catching Yugi glancing at the pharaoh. Oh yes this plan of hers was going to work perfectly.

"Yes I'm fine" Yami said leaning against a wall. He had a lot of things on his mind the last thing he needed was a slumber party. He knew Egypt was up to something but he just couldn't figure out what.

"Hey Yugi why don't you go upstairs and get some big fluffy pillows for the movies" Egypt suggested, never taking her blue eyes off the pharaoh.

"Ok.." Yugi said cautiously, something was up with these two, they were acting like they knew something he didn't and it was starting to creep him out. So sighing he went up the stairs, his amethyst eyes glancing from Egypt to Yami.

Once Yugi was out of sight Egypt got up and stood in front of the once proud pharaoh. "Wow you got a lot of things on your mind there Atem, I'm surprised you don't have a headache" Egypt mocked crossing her arms. She knew Yami could tell she was using her powers to look into his soul.

"What are you up to Egypt" Yami spoke raising his head his crimson eyes locking with her baby blue.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Egypt smirked, before turning and walking away. Yep she was up to something and Yami had a bad feeling about whatever it was.

Suddenly the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of their friends. _((Well I guess I'll have to figure out what she's up to and stop her before she does something stupid)) _Yami sighed.

"I got it" Egypt called racing to the door. Opening it she smiled as there in the doorway stood Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Joey. _Yep everyone's here now my plan can unfold_ Egypt smirked.

"Hey guys" Egypt smiled stepping aside to allow the other entrance. "Thanks for coming"

"Thank for invitin' us E" Joey said stepping into the game shop part of the house, his arms full of movies and snacks.

"Ryou made me come" Bakura growled before getting elbowed in the ribs by his hikari.

"Be nice Kura" Ryou commanded before smiling at Egypt.

"You guys can go ahead and head upstairs Yugi and Yami should be in the living room," Egypt offered shutting the door once everyone was inside.

"The pharaoh's here" Bakura growled his brown eyes locking on Egypt.

"Well he kinda lives here" Egypt said looking at the thief king with disbelief. "So of course he's going to be here."

Sighing Bakura followed his hikari up the stairs followed closely behind by Marik and Malik. Joey was the only one who stayed behind. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, the blonde began to speak looking rather uncomfortable. "Um… so…. about tis party E well, I kinda invited someone else" Joey said nervousness in his voice.

"Who?" Egypt asked looking at the blonde, curiosity in her voice.

As if on cue, the door to the game shop opened reviling the one person in the world Egypt did not want to see**_ not including her father _**

"Hope I'm not late" Tea giggled in an over cheerful voice. The brunette smiled cheerfully as she walked over to Egypt. "So where do I put my stuff?" she asked putting on a fake smile.**_ Her and Egypt do not get along _**

Pointing upstairs Egypt's eyes narrowed as she glared at the blonde. _This is going to make things more complicated_ she thought her mind coming up with very _interesting _things she could do to cause the brunette as much pain as possible, must of them involving torture.

Giggling the brunette bounced upstairs. Once she was out of sight **_and earshot _**Egypt turned to Joey her eyes murderous. "You invited **_her_**" Egypt growled her eyes narrowing. "What on earth **_possessed_** you to invite her?"

"Sorry E, she wouldn't leave me be, so I told er' she could come" Joey said backing up. If there's one thing you **_did not_** want to do it was make Egypt mad.

Sighing Egypt pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok this can still work, I just have to modify my plan" Egypt spoke talking more to herself then Joey.

"What plan?" Joey asked his brown eyes filled with confusion. Did he miss something?

"Come on dog boy" Egypt growled dragging Joey up the stair.

"I aint' no dog" Joey growled as he was dragged by the surprisingly strong girl.

Once upstairs Egypt let the blonde boy go and looked around the room. Ryou was talking to Malik about their yamis, while Marik was talking to Bakura in ancient Egyptian about things they could do to the pharaoh. _Note to self, make sure to threaten Bakura and Marik so they don't touch Yami. _On the other side of the room Yugi was watching Yami who was being hugged to death by Tea.

"It's good to see you again Atem" she giggled in a schoolgirl voice.

"It's good to see you to Tea" Yami lied. Putting his hands up Yami began to push, trying to pry the girl off of him, but to his surprise she had a very strong grip on him.

If he couldn't get her off he knew someone who could. Looking at Egypt he gave her a look of distress and a look that clearly said **_get this bitch off of me_. **

Nodding Egypt cleared her throat getting everyone's attention, well everyone's but Tea's who was now nuzzling Yami's chest, much to his discomfort. 

"Thanks for coming everyone now let's get this party started, Tea could you please let Yami go he has to breath you know" Egypt growled the last part shooting the girl a death glare that would kill any normal human on contact, but to her sadness the brunette did not die, but she did let go of Yami.

_My plan will work, whether Anzu's here or not, and who knows maybe I can use her presence to my advantage _Egypt swore glaring daggers at the person of her displeasure.

_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE _

EgyptMotou- well that's it I know short sorry

Egypt- (growling) god I hate her (starts to cuss Tea out in every language she knows)

EgyptMotou- wow how did I know she was going to do something like that, anyways for all you Tea lovers you shouldn't be reading this cause it's just going to get worse and all you Tea haters YOU ROCK!!

Egypt- (still cussing Tea out)

EgyptMotou- o.. k anyways rewire please so I can write more


	6. Twister!

EgyptMotou- oks everyone here's your new chappie

Egypt- lemon?

EgyptMotou- no not in this one sorry

Egypt- I want my lemon damit!

EgyptMotou- I'm getting there any who here ya go

_(Blah) Yugi to Yami _

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi _

_(((Blah))) Egypt's thoughts _

**_(((Blah))) writers note _**

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE _**

"Let's get this party started"

"So what should we do first?" Ryou asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Yugi.

"Hmmm…. How about twister?" Egypt asked her eyes lighting up with mischief. _(((This could be fun)))_ she thought glancing at Yami, who just happened to notice the gleam in her blue eyes

"I'm out" Bakura called plopping down on the love seat.

"Yeah count me out" Marik agree taking a seat at Bakura's feet, he'd rather come up with plans to destroy the pharaoh then play some ridiculous game.

"Yeah I'm out too," Joey said before dashing into the kitchen to gatter and consume snacks.

"Count me out" Yami huffed crossing his arms, he didn't like that look in Egypt's eyes one bit, he knew the _'innocent'_ girl was up to something.

"What's the matter Atem afraid you'll lose to the hikari's?" Egypt mocked the gleam in her eyes growing; she knew the King of Games could never refuse a challenge, even at the risk of his own humiliation.

Growling Yami uncrossed his arms. He hated when she did that, cause she knew he could never say no. _((damn my liking for challenges))_ he cursed shooting Egypt a dirty look, which she shot right back. "Fine I'm in" he grumbled, his mind coming up with lots of _'pretty' _names for Egypt.

"Anybody else wanna join or drop out" Egypt asked her blue eyes scanning the room.

"I'm in" Yugi said smiling, unaware of the intentions of this game.

"Yeah me too" Ryou smiled looking from Egypt to Malik.

"Yeah I guess I'm in" Malik sighed taking a seat next to Ryou.

"Anybody else?" Egypt asked hoping that was all the players, but sadly it wasn't.

"Yeah I wanna play" Tea giggled looking at Yami and smiling, which caused Yami to shudder in fear.

_(((Of course you do)))_ Egypt mentally growled once again shooting Tea a death glare. (((_Note to self, kill Joey for inviting **IT** )))_

Going to the hallway closet, Egypt reached up and grabbed the Twister box before returning to the others. Placing the mat on the floor she smiled picking up the spinner. "Ok I'm the spinner person so you five line up and we'll get this game started" she said taking a seat on the floor.

_((Great, of course she's going to spin, just so she can put me in some odd position with my hikari,))_ Yami sighed lining up next to the others. _((I have a bad feeling about this)) _

"Ok let's get started" Egypt giggled before spinning the spinner. Once it stopped she looked up and smiled at the others. "Left hand yellow" she smiled.

Nodding all the players placed their left hand on a yellow circle. Right now was the easy part, but Yami was already dreading his decision to play.

Spinning again Egypt waited for the little back spinner to stop before looking up and calling the next move "Right foot green" she said looking at the players, Yami and Yugi in particularly.

This is where things got complicated. Since there were five players there weren't many places to move so many had to double up on places, which made thing even more complicated.

After a few more call everyone was tangled and knotted, each threatening to fall at any moment. This would have been fun had it not been for Yami current position.

Thanks to the last call he was right under his hikari. He could feel Yugi's breath on the back of his neck, one of the most sensitive parts of his body. It took all his strength and self-control not to shiver and moan.

"Right hand blue' Egypt called, smiling at the knotted players. (((_This is working perfectly))) _she inwardly smirked watching as Yami's eyes told her everything he was feeling. (((_Wow lust and so early into the game, 5,000 years of no sex must have really hit you hard pharaoh))) _

Ryou reached over with his right hand but ended up falling causing Malik to fall as well. "Well I guess we're out" Ryou giggled before standing and sitting next to Egypt, followed behind by Malik who took at his yami's feet.

"Three more left" Egypt called before spinning the spinner, watching as it span. Once it stopped she looked up at the remaining players. "Left foot red" she said waiting for them to move.

Thanks to his position, Yugi had to reach under Yami to complete this move. So moving his left hand from its current resting place, Yugi reached under Yami, his little hand brushing the pharaoh's chest, which caused said pharaoh's breath to hitch and shiver.

"Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked once his hand reached its destination.

"Yeah…. I'm fine aibou" Yami replied trying to hold back the shiver that threatened to run up his spin thanks to the cool air that had brushed his neck when Yugi spoke.

Not able to reach the red circle Tea fell right on her butt causing Egypt to giggle. "Sorry Tea but you're out" Egypt laughed catching the glare that Tea shot her. With a 'humph' Tea left the mat and took a seat on the couch.

_(((Now that the bitch's out I can have some real fun)))_ Egypt smirked looking at the two boys who remained.

Spinning the spinner Egypt watched as it soon stopped. (((_No one will notice if I **tweak** the results a little)))_ Egypt mentally plotted checking to make sure no one was watching. Once she was sure no eyes were on her she put on a fake smile and looked at Yami and Yugi. "Left foot green guys" Egypt said, catching the suspicious look from Yami.

Trying to move, Yugi was unable to complete this task .so he fell, right on top of Yami, causing the ancient pharaoh to fall as well. "Sorry Yami" Yugi laughed, before removing himself from on top of the sprawled out pharaoh.

"It's ok aibou," Yami said, before sitting up. Part of him liked Yugi being on top of him, and the other part wanted it to be the other way around (_(AHH stop thinking like that))_ Yami mentally screamed, going into yet another battle with himself.

"Looks like it's a tie guys," Egypt giggled, her mind coming up with yet another plot. (((_Hmmm that just might work))) _she mused a smirk spreading across her face.

"Cuz are you ok?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to the side. It took all Yami's control not to grab the little angel and cuddle him to death.

"Huh…. Oh yeah I'm fine hey guys lets watch a movie" Egypt suggested looking around at the others. (((_If this doesn't work I'll have to step it up a notch)))_ she thought her mind already coming up with a back up plan.

"Sure but no romance movies" Yami said looking Egypt right in the eye, that's the last thing he needed. Last time Egypt picked the movie he had to keep reminding himself he couldn't just throw his hikari down and fuck him right then and there. _((Stop thinking like that!!)))_ He mentally screamed suddenly getting a headache.

"Ok ok, anybody else got any other movie choices" Egypt asked, mentally smirking. _Little did he know_

"How about a scary movie" Joey suggested, before plopping another hand full of chips into his mouth.

"Sounds great" Egypt cheered before rushing to the movie case and picking out one of the scary movies.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he heard this suggestion. He didn't like scary movies; he didn't like them at all. Without thinking Yugi whimpered and scooted closer to Yami.

At hearing the fearful whimper come from his hikari the protective side of the pharaoh took over. Pulling Yugi close to his body Yami began to stroke his soft tri-colored hair. "Relax aibou it's just a movie, you'll be ok" Yami soothed for the moment his love**_ (((and lust)))_**for the boy forgotten, _for the moment. _

Egypt smiled as she placed the R rated movie into the DVD player, before turning off all the lights in the kitchen and living room. She wasn't a fan of scary movies either, but if it got her cousin and Yami together she'd suck it up, hopefully.

"What…. What movie did you pick?" Yugi asked his voice shaky with fear.

"Saw" Egypt said taking a seat on the couch.

_(((Let's hope I can handle this))) _

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE _**

EgyptMotou- well that's it hope you liked it

Egypt- (whimpers) I hate scary movies and why did you have to pick that one

EgyptMotou- cause I've seen it and know how scary it is, hey I could have chosen IT

Egypt- (Screams) no I'm afraid of clowns

EgyptMotou- ok then hush, anyways, just so you all know Egypt doesn't do very good with blood thanks to her dad she's afraid of it

Egypt- that and needles but that's another story

EgyptMotou- well review so I can write more, oh by the way I am now taking request for stories. I want to know what you guys want to read, so send your suggestions to my e-mail and I'll get back to you there are only two conditions

1- Yami and Yugi main paring

2- Egypt has to be in the story

It can be any rating I don't care if you want to add an OC tell me that and give me a description or I can choose it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how long the story is, it can be a one shot or a chapter story doesn't matter to me, I've got plenty of time.

Egypt- and your doing this because why?

EgyptMotou- because I want to please my readers, and I'm slow with ideas

Egypt- thought so

EgyptMotou- review Review REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Truth or Dare

EgyptMotou- Hey everyone what up

Egypt- Hello

EgyptMotou- all right so here's a new chapter

Egypt- lemon

EgyptMotou- no not yet but it's on its way

Egypt- yes!!!

EgyptMotou- all right let's begin

_(Blah) Yugi to Yami_

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi_

_(((Blah))) Egypt's thoughts_

**(Blah) writers note**

****

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yugi quickly covered his eyes as another scream fell from his lips. Burying his head into Yami's chest, the little angel shuck with fear as the scene from the movie played on.

Yami quickly closed his eyes as the dead mans blood poured onto the concrete floor. _((This is worse then the executions back in my time))_ he shuddered as the little bundle in his arms trembled.

The movie had only been on for an hour or so and already he was grossed out. The beginning had been fine, but once it got into the gore and blood, Yugi had crawled into his lap, the little angel shaking with terror, and being the protective yami that he was he let him stay. _**(Yeah right as if that's the only reason LOL)**_

Egypt covered her blue eyes as the horrific scene played on. _(((Maybe this wasn't such a good idea))) _she thought her body shaking with fear and remembrance. _**(Remember her father use to torture rape and abuse her)**_

"Shhhhh it's ok aibou it's just a movie it's not real your safe," Yami soothed rubbing his hikari's back as the small one continued to shake and whimper.

"This is awesome" Bakura gaped, watching as more blood was spelled.

"Of course you'd like it tomb robber" Yami growled as he slowly began to rock back and forth with his light.

"It's not my fault your hikari's a wimp" Bakura spat, his brown eyes turning on Yami.

"What was that thief?" Yami barked his crimson eyes going darker.

"All right that's enough" Egypt ordered, before standing up and turning off the movie.

"Hey" Marik whined looking at Egypt. "I was watching that"

"Movie's over the others are getting scared" Egypt said before motioning to the other hikari's. _(((And quit frankly so am I)))_

"Well maybe they wouldn't be scared if you wouldn't have picked the movie Egypt" Tea shot. "It's your fault their scared". To be honest she didn't really care that the others were scared but she knew Yami did, so if she agreed with Yami maybe he would 'reward' her. _**(She wishes)**_

"Excuse me?" Egypt asked her fist clenching. "Why I otta…."

""Egypt stop, no fighting please" Yugi's little voice came as he slightly removed his head from the pharaoh's chest. He knew Egypt could hold her own, but he really didn't want to have to clean blood from the carpet. _**(Mainly Tea's blood) **_

Growling Egypt took her seat on the couch coming up with many suitable names for the brunette in every language she knew.

"You ok aibou?" Yami asked looking down at the angel in his arms. That was just like Yugi caring for other before himself, that's one of the reasons he had fallen in love with the boy.

"Yeah I'm fine" Yugi answered before crawling out of Yami's lap, much to the pharaohs' disappointment. "Sorry…" Yugi blushed as he realized exactly how close he was to the once king.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Yugi" Yami smiled, his mind coming up with 'wonderful' things he could have done to the angel in their former position. _(Knock it off damn it))_

"Ok guys now what" Joey asked looking around. "Hey who stole my chips?"

"First off you ate them all, second off how about Truth or Dare?" Egypt asked her mental smirk returning. _(((This should work)))_

"That sounds great" Yugi chimed bouncing off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ok then everyone in a circle" Egypt giggled at her cousins' enthusiasm.

"Do I have to play?" Yami asked looking suspiciously at Egypt. _(((What are you planning Egypt?)))_ He mentally asked, his eyes never leaving the girls face.

"Oh please Mou hitori no boku" Yugi pleaded putting on his famous puppy dog eyes.

Yami's right eye twitched as he looked at his hikari. Whenever the boy wanted something all he had to do was perform 'the eyes' and he got it, no if's and's or but's about it. _((Whatever aibou wants aibou gets)) __**(Wow that can be taken the wrong way LOL)**_

Mentally sighing Yami put on a fake smile and nodded at his aibou. "Ok hikari I'll play" Yami said his fake smile becoming a real one as he watched _**his**_ angel's eyes light up.

"Thanks Yami" Yugi giggled giving the pharaoh a hug, which caused Tea to growl in jealousy. As far as she was concerned that was _**HER**_ Yami, and no one was going to take him away from her. _**(Get over yourself bitch)**_

"Ok then let's get started, Yugi you can go first" Egypt said, before taking a seat next to him.

Tea giggled as she took a seat next to Yami once he sat down. Wrapping her arms around his she giggled again nuzzling his shoulder.

Joey feeling pity for the once pharaoh, sat next to him. Once Joey sat down Ryou took a seat next to him with Bakura on his other side. In order to separate Marik and Bakura, Malik took a seat next to Bakura with Marik on his other side, who sat next to Yugi. _**(If you're confused it goes Egypt Yugi Marik Malik Bakura Ryou Joey Yami then Tea, poor Egypt she has to set next to Tea). **_Thanks to the angle everyone was sitting Yugi was right across from Yami.

Once everyone was seated Yugi smiled. "Ok…. Um… Joey truth or dare" Yugi asked looking at the blonde, who was sitting next to Yami.

"Truth Yug'" Joey answered, smiling at the boy.

Taking a moment to think Yugi smiled. " Is it true that you like Seto" Yugi asked, an innocent look on his face.

Joey gaped at the boy his honey eyes wide. He didn't think Yugi was going to ask him that. True he was attracted to the CEO, but was it that obvious. "Well…. Um.." Joey stammered, not sure if he should lie or not.

"Don't even think about lying Joey, remember my choker allows me to see in to your soul, I'll know when you're lying" Egypt smirked, making sure that everyone heard her statement. Glancing at the pharaoh she could have sworn she seen him gulp.

Bowing his head he mumbled, since he couldn't lie what was the point of trying.

"What was that mutt?" Marik asked, using the CEO's insult.

"I aint no dog" Joey growled, before re-lowering his head. " I said yes it's true" he whispered, his eyes cast low.

"Ok you're turn Joey" Yugi giggled looking at his friend.

"Wha, wait, hold on a second, I just told you dat I like the rich boy and you're ok wit dat" Joey asked confusion and shock written on his face.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be, Joey you're my best friend, I don't care who you like even if it's a guy you're still my best friend and you always will be" Yugi said looking his friend in the eye. "You're my pal, I don't care, and you can like who ever you want to like"

"Thanks bud" Joey smiled, relieved.

"Yeah Joey none of us care" Egypt giggled, smiling at her cousin, who smiled back.

"You don't?" Joey asked looking around at the others.

"No, me and Marik are gay" Malik smiled, giving his yami a quick kiss. "Why would we care?"

"Yeah, Bakura's gay and I'm bi" Ryou giggled, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. "Me and Bakura have been dating for a while, but I was so scared you guys would hate us, so we decided not to tell you" Ryou confessed looking around at the others.

"Same here" Malik said motioning to himself and Marik.

"I guess the only one who would have known about all this would have been Egypt right E" Yugi asked giggling

"Yep, I just didn't say anything cause I wanted you guys to tell on your own" Egypt smiled, taking a quick look in Yami's direction.

"Well now everyone knows so can we please continue the game?" Tea said rolling her eyes. She wasn't really comfortable being around all these _**fags**_, but she really wanted it to be her turn, she had something in store for the pharaoh. _(All these losers may be gay but at least my Yamikens isn't)_ she mentally giggled nuzzling Yami's shoulder.

Growling mentally and verbally Yami glared daggers at the brunette wishing she'd release his arm. _((Dumb bitch what part of I DON'T LIKE YOU DOSE SHE NOT GET!!!!))_ Yami mentally screamed his glare becoming fiercer.

"Ok Bakura your turn" Joey said looking at the once thief king.

After a few rounds and a lot of laughs it finally came to Tea's turn. Smirking the brunette looked at the ancient pharaoh. "Truth or Dare Atem" Tea asked batting her eyelashes.

Yami shuddered in discomfort and disgust as he looked at the hideous girl. _**(Sorry I just had to put that) **_

_((Hmmmm well if I choose truth she might ask me who I love and since I can't lie I'll have to tell, but if I choose dare…)_ Yami shuddered at the horrific images that popped into his head. _((Well I guess I know what I have to do))_ Yami sighed before opening his mouth. "I choose dare" he mumbled catching the glare from Egypt.

Tea smirked as she heard Yami's answer _(perfect)_. Putting on a fake innocent smile she looked up at the pharaoh" I dare you to kiss me," she giggled.

Yami's eyes widened to twice their normal size as he registered what Tea said. Gasps were heard around the room as everyone registered it as well.

Glancing at her cousin Egypt caught the hurt look in her cousin's eyes. _(((That bitch)))_ she growled her deadly eyes turning on Tea.

Yami lowered his head in defeat as he felt Tea shift. If he refused Tea would ask why and once again he couldn't lie, not with Egypt and that choker around, he had to do it.

Taking a deep breath Yami leaned down, his soft lips meeting Tea's.

Gasps once again filled the room as everyone watched in disbelief. This time Egypt fully looked at her cousin, and regretted doing so. Yugi's head was bowed low his soft blonde bangs covered his tear filled amethyst eyes. Oh Tea was going to pay for that; she was going to pay dearly.

Pulling away Yami sat back his expression blank and empty. Looking at Yugi he put on a fake smile. "Aibou Truth or Dare" he asked, before noticing the state of his secret love.

"Truth" Yugi whispered not even raising his head.

Yami looked at his hikari sadness in his eyes, why did Yugi look so sad, it was just a kiss. _((Or did it mean more then that?))_

Remembering it was his turn Yami thought before speaking. "Aibou is it true that you once had a crush on one of Egypt's friends?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes never leaving his hikari.

"Yes…." Yugi whispered, once again not raising his head. How could Yami have kissed her, it wasn't fair. _(He'll never love you now, not when he has Tea)_ Yugi mentally sighed a single tear slipping down his face, which Yami instantly noticed.

"Aibou?." Yami asked, as he was about to reach over to his light, but was stopped by something grading his wrist.

"Don't" Egypt glared before releasing Yami's wrist and scooting closer to her older cousin. "It's your turn Yugi" Egypt whispered as she ran her fingers threw Yugi's hair, just like a mother would do to a wounded child.

"Truth or Dare E?" Yugi asked his eyes still cast down.

"Truth" Egypt answered wrapping her arm around Yugi.

"Is it true that you had a crush on Yami" Yugi asked his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah I did" Egypt lightly giggled before glaring at Yami "but I don't any more" she finished her voice cold and harsh.

Biting his bottom lip Yami lowered his head. He had really messed up this time. _((The only thing is I don't know what I did wrong)) _he questioned glancing at Egypt who was still glaring murder at him.

"All right my turn, pharaoh Truth or Dare" Egypt said her cold eyes never leaving Yami. The look she gave him told him that he better choose dare or pain was in his future. _((That is if I have a future))_ Yami sighed_. ((Cause right now she want to kill me))_

"Dare" Yami said, his crimson eyes momentarily meeting Egypt's blue, before he cast them back down.

Egypt looked at the pharaoh her eyes softening for a split second.

_(((It's about time the truth was revealed)))_

****

****

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLINE_**

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- you made my cousin cry YOU MADE MY COUSIN CRY

EgyptMotou- geeze if I didn't know any better I'd think you were Yugi's yami

Egypt- how could you, you're evil!!!

EgyptMotou- any ways lemon should be in either the next chapter or the one after but it is coming soon so be prepared it's my first. Oh by the way I don't know if I', going to kill Tea so tell me in your review does Tea die or live it's your call

Egypt please choose she dies so I can kill her

EgyptMotou- review the more reviews the faster the lemon comes

Egypt- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Truth Revealed

**EgyptMotou- what's up everybody**

**Egypt- hello**

**EgyptMotou- so no lemon in this chapter but lemon in the next**

**Egypt- yes!!!!!!!**

**EgyptMotou- and I'm not going to kill Tea but I am going to torture her**

**Egypt- double yes!!!**

**EgyptMotou- and to InsaneYGOlover yes I am albino but why does everyone think that's cool I think it's weird having red eyes and white hair… anyways here's the chapter**

**(Blah) Yugi to Yami**

**((Blah)) Yami to Yugi**

**(((Blah))) Egypt's thoughts**

**(Blah) writers note**

****

****

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

_(((It's about time the truth was revealed)))_

Standing up and bringing Yugi with her Egypt looked at the pharaoh her blue eyes soft but fierce.

"I dare you to tell the Yugi the truth," Egypt said before giving Yugi a '_little_' push.

Not able to keep his balance the little fell his amethyst eyes closing waiting to meet the harsh floor.

Acting on instinct Yami dislodged himself from Tea's grip and caught the falling boy, but not able to stop gravity he fell as well meeting the floor the smaller boy on top of him.

Everyone gasped as every eye was focused on the two boys on the floor. It's not that Egypt had pushed Yugi that caught everyone's eye it's what had happened when the two boys had crashed to the floor.

Thanks to Yami catching him Yugi didn't meet the floor, but his lips did meet Yami's.

Yami's lips were attached to Yugi's both amethyst and crimson eyes wide. After a few seconds Yugi snapped back to reality and scrambled of Yami, his eyes still wide. Taking a step back Yugi shuck his head.

"Yami… I... I didn't …I" Yugi began but was cut off by Egypt.

"No Yugi don't Atem tell him" Egypt ordered her blue eyes focused on the stunned pharaoh.

Yami looked down, this was it, this was the moment that would cause Yugi to hate him forever. Not daring to look up Yami stood before he began to speak. " Yugi the reason I've been acting so strange is because..…. I've fallen in love with someone" Yami said his voice low but loud enough for the angel to hear.

"Tell him who" Egypt demanded crossing her arms this was getting ridiculous.

'I…." Yami began but was cut off by a squeal from Tea.

"I knew it I knew you loved me I knew you'd come around Yamikins" Tea giggled wrapping her arms around the pharaoh's neck, causing Egypt to growl in frustration.

"Get off me" Yami demanded pushing the stupid girl harshly away.

"But Yami…" Tea began trying to look her hurt.

"I don't love you, I could never love a bitch like you, I hate you, you irate the living shit out of me it's a wonder why I haven't sent your dumb ass to the shadow realm" Yami barked his crimson eyes shinning with hate towards the girl.

All Tea could do was gape as she listened to Yami speak. How could he not love her, her the most beautiful girl in the world _**(AS IF)**_

"About time somebody told her," Egypt said with relief.

" The person I love is kind and smart and cares about everyone, unlike you, the person I love is sweet and beautiful and probably the strongest person I know, the person I love is…. my hikari" Yami said, the last two words just above a whisper.

Everyone in the room looked from Yami to Yugi their eyes wide.

_(He loves me)_ Yugi gasped his mind racing in different directions.

Yami bowed his head not wanting to look at his '_former_' hikari. Now Yugi knew, and know he was going to look the pharaoh away, at least that's what Yami thought.

He wasn't prepared when his head was lifted and soft lips met his. He wasn't expecting soft hands to slide behind his head, and he wasn't expecting the sweet scent of his hikari to engulf him, but that's what he got.

Pulling away Yugi smiled at the dumbstruck pharaoh, his amethyst eyes shinning with love and happiness.

"Aibou?" Yami asked confusion and hidden hope laced his voice and covered his expression.

Yugi giggled at his yamis confusion before he placed his lips over the pharaohs again. Pulling back he gave Yami a bright smile. "You know if loved me all you had to do was say you did" Yugi giggled as the confused expression on the pharaoh's face deepened.

"Wha…?" Yami asked.

"God your slow pharaoh, the runt loves you back you baka" Bakura growled giving Yami a good whack on the back of the head.

After rubbing the abused area and giving the tomb robber a deadly glare, Yami looked back at his smiling aibou. "You do?" he asked hopefulness shinning bright in his eyes.

Yugi smiled before nodding. " Hai I do" Yugi answered looking back at his Yami with amazing love.

This time it was Yami's turn to smile brightly. Pulling the boy to his chest Yami leaned down and captured the boy's lips in a soft loving kiss, which Yugi happily accepted.

Yami was in pure heaven at this moment, not only did Yugi accept him, but the boy loved him back, nothing could ruin this moment, well nothing except Tea.

"No this is wrong you can't love the runt," Tea screamed stomping her foot.

Yami quickly pulled away from the kiss, growling at the brunette. "What did you call my hikari?" he growled his crimson eyes darkening with murder as the millennium puzzle glowed around his neck.

"No Atem, let me handle this" Egypt said stepping in-between Tea and Yami. "First off, no one makes fun of my cousin, second off I suggest you leave cause I can't guarantee your safety if you stay"

"He's not allowed to hit girls…." Tea started her brown eyes looking at Yami with fear.

"Who said anything about him hurting you" Egypt asked her fist clenching. "I'm quit capable of beating your ass"

Tea looked at Egypt and snorted, crossing her arms. "You, the girl who couldn't even protect her self from her farther" Tea laughed not catching the deadly look in Egypt's eyes.

"Uhhhh shouldn't have gone there," Joey said before covering his eyes.

"That's it!!" Egypt screamed before pouncing on the brunette, knocking her to the floor.

"Holy shit" Yami said before releasing his hikari and began to try and pull Egypt off Tea.

"CAT FIGHYT" Marik screamed before laughing as he watched the two girls roll and tumble on the floor. Egypt's cussing and Marik and Bakura's laughter drowned out Tea's screams of pain.

" Egypt let go…. stop pulling Tea's hair…. No biting…. Hey I'm am not Tea!!" Yami screamed before moving away and holding his arm that was read with teeth marks. "She bit me… Egypt bit me," Yami gasped rubbing his arm.

"Oh shit Egypt's not kidding" Bakura gasped as blood began to flow on the carpet. "Egypt stop"

Tea scrambled to her feet and ran out of the game shop her hair matted and tangled and her cloths torn and ripped. Blood covered her lip and nose as she ran, followed closely behind by Egypt.

"Get back here you slut" Egypt called as she chased the girl but was stopped as two pairs of arm wrapped themselves around her; one around her waist and the other grabbed her arms.

"Let go" Egypt screamed, fighting against her captures.

"Calm down E" Yami ordered, as he and Bakura continued to hold the girl still.

"I am calm" Egypt screamed. _**(Really? LOL)**_

"We won't let you o on tell you calm down" Bakura said hi grip on Egypt's arms tightening, for someone so small she could fight.

After a few moments Egypt finally calmed down enough to Bakura and Yami's liking, so on three the two let her go and were relived when she turned in the direction of the game shop.

"I'm goanna kill her" Egypt began as she quickly turned and was about to head in the direction Tea went but was once again stooped by the two ancient Egyptians.

Sighing Yami picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder and began in the direction of the shop, ignoring the 'nice' things Egypt called him in English, Japanese and Ancient Egyptian.

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

**EgyptMotou- that's it, yeah I know short but since I'm writing a lemon next chapter you guys won't mind**

**Egypt- (smirking)**

**EgyptMotou- what are you so happy about?**

**Egypt- I kicked her ass**

**Egypt- yes you did ok here's the deal once I get five reviews I'll post the lemon**

**Egypt- What? Why?**

**EgyptMotou- cuz I'm evil like that no kidding but I do want five reviews.**

**Egypt- REVIEW SO SHE CAN WRITE MORE I WANT MY LEMON!!!!!**


	9. LEMON!

EgyptMotou- Yey I got my 5 reviews ok here's the lemon I promised

Egypt- ABOUT TIME!!!!!!!

EgyptMotou- oh hush you ok this is my first lemon so please be nice

Egypt- yeah it's her first so no being harsh

EgyptMotou- on with the chapter

_(Blah) Yugi to Yami_

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi _

_(((Blah) Egypt's thoughts_

_**(Blah) writers note**_

**_  
LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_**

"Bye guys thanks for inviting us" Ryou said waving as he and Bakura made their way back to their house.

Smiling Yugi waved back before shutting the Game shop door and made his way back to the house part of the shop.

"You had to break the lamp" Yami sighed as he swept up broken glass that was the remains of a once whole lamp.

"She knocked it over" Egypt whined, crossing her arms.

"Yeah cuz you rolled her into it" Yami said rolling his eyes sending the girl a glare.

"Oh yeah" Egypt said smirking as last nights activates flashed in her head. "Was that before or after I bit you," she asked smirking catching the glare Yami gave her.

"After" Yami huffed finally finished with the cleaning. After Tea and Egypt's fight the gang watched some more movies and played some video games, that is after Egypt had tossed all Teas' belonging out the window, much to Yami's amusement.

Now the three teens were just finishing cleaning the game shop so grandpa wouldn't kill them when he came home.

Plopping down on the couch Yami smiled as he saw Yugi enter the living room. While the others were asleep Yami and Yugi had talked. Yami was relived when his hikari had told him he had basically been n the same bout Yami had been in. After that they just cuddled and talked the night away until Yugi had fallen asleep in Yami's arms. _**(Everyone go awwwwwww, awwwwwwww)**_

Yami smiled as he patted the couch cushion next to him, inviting his hikari to sit, but was shocked when Yugi placed himself right in the pharaoh's lap.

Giggling Yugi smiled before he brushed his lips against Yami's in a chaste kiss.

"So cute" Egypt giggled, causing both boys to blush. Heading for the door Egypt graded her coat and was about to walk out when Yami's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked a curious look on his face.

"To my friend Kara's house" Egypt answered before opening the door. "I'm staying the night so don't wait up" she fished before exiting.

"Well looks like we have the house to ourselves," Yugi said, before looking up at his yami.

Yami smirked as naughty images began to work there way into his head. Since him and Yugi had talked Yami was no longer blocking his side of the link so his train of thought passed threw Yugi's link as well, causing the small boy to blush.

"Don't worry aibou, I won't do anything you don't want me to" Yami chuckled giving Yugi an Eskimo kiss.

Yugi smiled at his Yami before returning the kiss with a real one. "Thank you Yami," he said once he pulled away. Glancing up at the clock Yugi smiled then looked back at Yami "Wanna order out since it's already 6 o clock" Yugi asked, slightly shifting himself in Yami's lap.

"Sure aibou" Yami answered before reaching over and picking up the cordless phone and handed it to Yugi.

"Chinese sound good" Yugi asked moving out of Yami's lap.

"Sure"

Nodding Yugi dialed the number of his favorite Chinese restaurant that delivered. After a few minutes Yugi hung up and smiled, placing the phone back on its stand.

"It should be here in a few" Yugi smiled before settling himself back in the pharaoh's lap.

**_FLASHFORWAD_**

Yugi finished placing the dishes in the dishwasher, before making his way back to the living room were Yami was flipping threw the channels.

"Nothing good on?" Yugi asked crawling into Yami's lap and resting his head on the pharaoh's chest.

"Nope" Yami answered as he began to comb his fingers threw Yugi's tri-colored hair. Finding something at least worth watching Yami set the remote down and rested his hand on Yugi's waist.

Smiling Yugi snuggled into the pharaoh's chest, listening to the even heart beat. He was so happy right now; the one person who meant the world to him_** (besides his younger cousin)**_ was right there holding him, he couldn't believe it.

Looking up at the pharaoh Yugi leaned up capturing Yami's lips with his.

Yami was surprised but accepted the kiss non-the less. Wanting more Yami slightly ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance.

The warm muscle was furan to Yugi but he parted his lips non-the less allowing the muscle entrance.

Once Yugi parted his lips Yami darted his tongue into the warm mouth exploring every inch of the new territory, causing Yugi to shiver.

Yugi tasted just as Yami had dreamed, sweet strawberries with a hint of sugar, causing the boy to taste sweet, a taste the pharaoh could easily get addicted to.

Once finished he engaged his hikari's shy tongue in a battle for dominance which he eventually won.

Once air became a problem the two separated, both boys panting and gasping for air. After catching his bearings Yugi smiled up at the pharaoh. "Wow" he breathed as he felt his lips tingle from the new sensation.

Yami nodded in agreement, as he smiled at his flushed hikari. Leaning down Yami captured Yugi's lips, already being addicted to his lights sweet taste.

Yugi eagerly accepted the kiss, shifting slightly in Yami's lap for better access. Moving his hand behind Yami's head Yugi pressed himself more into Yami, causing the pharaoh to shiver and deepen the heated kiss.

Pulling away Yami looked down at his flushed and gasping light, his body heating up instantly.

Yugi shivered as Yami's thoughts and emotions made their way into his mind, causing him to feel slightly light-headed. He could easily identify most of the emotions, except for one, and that one was causing him to feel oddly hot. _**(I wander what it is hint hint)**_

"Yami?" Yugi asked his body feeling oddly warmer then usual.

"Yes aibou" Yami answered his voice filled with curiousness as he felt an odd sensation make its way down the link.

"I want more" Yugi said his voice low as he looked up at Yami, his amethyst eyes filled with a hint of lust.

"Aibou are you sure," Yami asked looking down at his little angel.

"Please?" Yugi asked, his eyes pleading and hopeful.

Nodding Yami shifted laying the smaller boy upon the couch before crawling over him. "If I do anything that you don't like tell me and I'll stop," Yami said before leaning down engaging Yugi in a soft gentle kiss.

Pulling away yami leaned down and began to gently nip and suck at his light's creamy neck, causing the boy to mewl in pleasure.

Encouraged by the soft noises Yami began to kiss his way up Yugi's neck until he reached the boys ear. Taking the lobe into hi mouth the pharaoh began to suck and nibble on the soft flesh, causing Yugi to shiver and moan.

Once finished there he kissed his way back down and stopped to kiss his lights pale soft lips before returning to Yugi's slender neck where he resumed his nipping and sucking.

Yugi moaned softly as he tilted his to the side giving Yami better access to his neck. Yugi shivered as he felt Yami's cool breath run across his neck, as lust and love made its way back and forth threw the link.

As he continued his way down Yugi's neck Yami was stopped by the hem of Yugi's shirt. Growling at the article of clothing Yami sat up and hooked his thumbs under the fabric before lifting it up and ridding his hikari of the useless clothing.

Gazing down at the newly exposed chest Yami unconsciously licked his lips as he gently ran his hands up Yugi's slim torso, causing the little light to shiver and gasp.

Leaning down Yami kissed his way down Yogi's chest, causing Yugi to arch and moan.

"Yami…" he moaned as he sank his nails into the couch cushions. He had never felt anything as good as what he was feeling right now. His body ached and begged to be touched as his mind was turning into a huge blur. Pleasure was racing up and down his spine as Yami pleased him in ways he never could have imagined, and he didn't want any of it to stop.

Yami continued to kiss down Yugi's torso, but stopped when something caught his eye. Smirking, he looked up at his pleasure filled hikari before taking a round peck into his mouth.

Yugi arched of the couch, his nails sinking further into the cushions as a scream was ripped from his kiss swollen lips.

Smirking around the semi-erect nipple Yami began to suck, causing Yugi to groan and whimper in need.

"Ah…. Ya…. Yami" Yugi gasped, his head tossing back as he moaned the name of his Yami.

After suckling and nipping at the little nub till it was hard enough to his liking, Yami left it, only to give the other the same treatment.

After finishing with that he continued his way downward, only stopping to dip his tongue in and out of Yugi's navel causing the light to squirm and moan.

Dipping his tongue a few more times Yami left it and kissed his way down Yugi's writhing body to the hem of Yugi's rather tight leather pants. _**(I wonder why they're tight LOL)**_

Sitting up once again Yami unbuckled and unzipped the constricting pants, his hand brushing the bulge in Yugi's boxers, causing the little angel to arch.

Slipping the leather down Yugi's slim thighs Yami tossed them aside no longer being wanted. Smirking down at his writhing angel Yami lightly ran his hands over Yugi's covered arousal causing Yugi to moan and fidget his fist tightening.

"Yami… no teasing" Yugi whimpered gritting his teeth in unsatisfied pleasure. "…. please…." he begged his body starting to shudder and squirm.

"As you wish aibou" Yami purred, hooking his hands underneath the waistband of Yugi's boxers, before tugging them down and tossing them aside.

Yugi gasped as cool air hit his heat member. He didn't quit know what he wanted but whatever it was Yami could sure give it to him.

Taking a few seconds Yami gazed over his now exposed aibou, before smiling and kissing Yugi lovingly_. ((You're so beautiful Yugi, the gods of Egypt could not look upon you without weeping in your glory))_ Yami praised running his hands down Yugi's slightly sweat covered body.

Yugi blushed when Yami pulled away, but you could only slightly tell due to his flushed cheeks. "You really think so?" Yugi asked his lust-filled amethyst eyes meeting Yami's hazed crimson.

"Yes I do aibou' Yami replied brushing his lips over Yugi's before returning to his previous position. Yami looked up at Yugi one last time before he placed his hands on Yugi's hips and took the heated flesh of Yugi's arousal into his mouth.

Yugi's eyes snapped open _**(since he had closed them when Yami brushed their lips)**_ as a scream fell from his lips.

"YAMI"

Yami smirked around Yugi's member before he began to suck, causing Yugi to groan and moan in glorious pleasure.

Just when Yugi thought the sensations couldn't get any better Yami goes and does _**that.**_ All Yugi could do was moan and arch as Yami continued the assault on his arousal.

Yami continued to suck, his lights' mental and verbal moans encouraging him on. Suppressing his gag reflex Yami swallowed around the heated flesh within his mouth.

Yugi arched off the couch, his hands dislodging from the couch only to tangle in Yami's hair, as scream raked his petite body. It all felt so good, _**so good**_, he couldn't take much more of this, he was so hot, so very hot, all he wanted was release, but he didn't but he did, he didn't know what he wanted anymore all he knew was he never wanted the pleasure cursing threw his body to stop.

"Atem…" he moaned his head tossing from side to side, his hips quivering under the pharaoh's hands.

_((Fall aibou, fall, I'll catch you))_ Yami purred as his lips tightened around the now weeping member. Putting more strength behind his sucks Yami began to milk the weeping flesh as Yugi's moans increased in volume.

"Ya…. Yami… I…. I'm goanna… goanna" Yugi stammered no longer able to complete a full sentence.

_((Cum for me aibou let me taste you))_ Yami begged as he suppressed his gag reflex once again, before deep throttling Yugi's member.

Yugi couldn't take anymore it was too much, so with a loud scream he came, his hot seed shooting into the awaiting pharaoh's mouth.

Yami greedily drank all his hikari had to offer him, not letting one drop slip from his mouth. Pulling away and releasing Yugi's now limp member; Yami licked his lips before kissing his hikari, allowing Yugi to taste himself.

Pulling away Yami smiled down at his dazed aibou, his crimson eyes filled with love as Yugi opened his hazed amethyst eyes. "Wow," he breathed causing Yami chuckle. "That was amazing"

"Glad you enjoyed it aibou" Yami smiled, running his hand threw Yugi's wet, matted hair.

"Yami…. will you make love to me" Yugi asked his amethyst eyes filled with trust and love.

"Aibou are you sure," Yami asked his expression not hiding his shock. He didn't expect Yugi to ask him that at least not so soon. He didn't want to hurt his precious aibou; for he knew it would hurt, and he didn't want to do anything that would scare his light.

"Yes please Yami, I trust you, I want this… please" Yugi pleaded his soft hand reaching up to rest on Yami's cheek.

Nuzzling the small hand Yami nodded, before giving it a light kiss. Leaning down he gave Yugi's ear a small nip before speaking. "Let's take this upstairs," he purred before climbing off his light and gathering the small bundle in his strong arms.

Yugi squeaked when Yami lifted him off the warm couch but settled into the warm body of his Yami non-the less.

Yami smiled when he felt his light relax and began up the stairs to Yugi's room. Once reaching it he laid his aibou gently on the sheets before crawling over him once more.

Leaning his head down he captured Yugi's lips in a heated kiss as his skilled hands wandered Yugi's body causing the light to squirm and whimper into the kiss.

Finally pulling away Yami smirked down at his flushed light before grinding his hips into Yugi's causing them both to moan in pleasure.

Making a small whining noise Yugi sat up slightly and fisted his hands into Yami's head bringing the older man's head down and crushing their lips together as his shy hands slipped up Yami's black leather shirt, his nimble fingers brushing semi- erect nipples, causing the pharaoh to growl low in his throat.

Pulling away from the heated kiss Yami sat up and removed his leather shirt revealing a tan, toned chest, with dusty nipples. Yugi shyly sat up as well and began to run his small hands over the pharaoh's chest, causing Yami shiver, and make a noise somewhere in between a purr and moan.

Growing bolder Yugi sat up more and attached his mouth to Yami's neck, causing the pharaoh's breath to hitch and his member to twitch.

"Aibou…" Yami moaned as Yugi began to suck softly on his neck marking him as Yugi's for the world to see.

Purring softly in pleasure Yami laid his little light back down, causing Yugi to look up at him with confusion. "Did I do something wrong" he asked his amethyst eyes showing slight fear and confusion.

Yami kissed Yugi's nose before smiling. "No aibou you did nothing wrong it's just anymore of that and I'd be finished" Yami said smiling when he saw the fear leave his light's eyes.

Moving off his light Yami stood up before removing his very tight leather pants kicking them to the side, no longer being needed. Since Yami wasn't wearing any underwear that day he was left bare in front of his light.

Crawling back over top of Yugi, Yami reached over and began to feel around in side the bedside table drawer. Grabbing what he was looking for he closed the drawer and looked down at his light.

"This might hurt aibou, but you have to relax" Yami said before popping the cap off the baby oil he had just retrieved and spreading a good amount onto his fingers.

Shifting slightly he positioned his coated digits at Yugi's virgin entrance before slowly inserting one slippery digit.

Yugi's gasped at the sudden intrusion, as his hands fisted into the sheets. It's not that the digit hurt, it's just that it felt… odd.

Removing his finger slowly Yami watched his hikari's face for any signs of discomfort or pain. After a few seconds he reinserted the removed digit and began to slowly prepare his light.

After a few moments Yami inserted the second digit and soon the third.

This time Yugi winced and closed his eyes tightly as his wall were stretched. Seeing his lights pain Yami leaned up and kissed the small boy sending love and soothing words threw their shared link.

"Relax aibou, you have to relax" Yami soothed nuzzling the small boys neck.

Nodding Yugi forced his body to relax, and after a few seconds he was moaning and pushing against the digit within him.

Satisfied to his liking Yami removed his fingers receiving a whine in disappointment from his light. "Why'd you stop?" Yugi groaned giving Yami a sad look.

"You're ready aibou" Yami smiled giving his light a quick kiss before picking up the forgotten bottle and spreading more of its contents onto his hands this time he applied it o his throbbing member.

Once finished with that Yami tossed the no longer needed bottle aside and positioned his self at his light's opening. Giving Yugi a quick kiss Yami slowly entered the boy and moaned at the wonderful heat that met him.

Yugi's fisted his hands into the sheets as his walls were stretched even further. This was far more different then the fingers that were once inside him. Tear slipped down Yugi's cheeks, as he winced in pain.

Stopping Yami leaned down and kissed the tears away. _((Aibou are you alright))_ he sent not trusting his voice at the moment.

Nodding Yugi opened his eyes and gave Yami a soft smile. (_Yeah it just hurts a little, but don't stop) he_ sent his amethyst eyes locking with Yami's.

Giving a nod Yami continued to bury himself till the hilt, a soft moan escaping his lips. Sitting still to give his light time to adjust to his size Yami leaned down and rained butterfly kisses all over Yugi's soft face.

After a few seconds Yugi gave a small roll of his hips, signaling for Yami to move, and the pharaoh did.

Slowly pulling out Yami moaned as he pushed back in, the glorious heat of his light engulfing him.

Yugi gave a small moan as Yami re-entered him, giving as small roll of his hips, which caused Yami to shudder and moan. After a few moments of this slow pace Yugi began to crave more, so thrusting his hips up, he told Yami what he needed. "Yami…. please…. faster" he moaned.

Not one to disappoint or disobey his light, Yami speed up and added a slight rocking motion to his hips, causing Yugi to moan and arch.

Soon this pace became to slow and Yami speed up even further rocking his hips, trying to find that one special spot that would drive Yugi crazy.

"YAMI"

Found it. Angling his hips in that spot he polled out only slam back in hitting Yugi's prostate dead on.

Yugi threw his head back and screamed, as he saw sparks flash behind his eyes. Thrusting his hips up, Yugi moaned loudly as Yami continued to slam into his prostate.

Yami moaned loudly as the walls that surrounded his pushed and polling driving him insane. He could have sworn he died and gone to heaven, the amazing heat, his hikari moaning and screaming his name in ecstasy, it was amazing truly amazing.

Heat, pleasure, and love bounced back and forth between the two only heightening their highs.

_(Yami…Yami…. moremoremoremoremoremore) _

_((Aibou... Yugi…. minemineminemineminemine))_

Their movements became frantic now, both wanting release, but not wanting the amazing pleasure to stop. It all felt so good so amazingly good.

"Atem"

"Yugi"

"Ahhhh"

"Ahhhh"

Yami knew his release was soon so reaching between his and Yugi's sweating body's Yami grabbed a hold of Yugi's throbbing member, and began to pump it in time with his frantic thrust, causing Yugi's screams to become even louder.

Yugi couldn't take anymore, all the pleasure mixed with unbelievable pain, all the emotion, the heat that was suffocating him, it was amazing, mind blowing, so throwing his head back he screamed, releasing his seed over both of their torso's and Yami's moving hand.

Feeling Yugi's walls clench and contract around him drove Yami over the edge. Tossing his head back he howled his lights name as he came deep within the boy.

His energy spent Yami collapsed on top of the sweating boy, both of them panting and gasping, their minds fogged and jumbled.

After a few moments Yami finally gathered enough strength to pull out of the small boy and collapse next to him, gathering his light into his arms.

Yugi snuggled into his darkness sighing in content, and happiness.

"I love you Yami" Yugi whispered before sleep over came him, sweeping him into the land of peaceful dreams.

"I love you too Yugi" Yami said kissing the top of his light's head, his arms protectively around the boy, before he too was over taken by sleep.

_**Downstairs**_

"I can't believe I forgot my cell" Egypt sighed as she grabbed her black phone off the coffee table. Glancing at the floor she looked around confused. "Why are Yugi's cloths… I don't even wanna know" she sighed before heading to the door.

Looking up at the ceiling she smiled. "Sleep tight guys," she whispered before exiting the game shop.

****

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- YEY!!!! Lemon

EgyptMotou- yes you got your lemon, that was my first so please be nice (does puppy dog eyes)

Egypt- yeah no flames she tried it is her first so it might suck

EgyptMotou- hey!

Egypt- please leave a review see the review button click you know you want to

EgyptMotou- Egypt stop trying to control the reader

Egypt- sorry.


	10. Author note

EgyptMotou- Hey everyone this is just a side note I have decided to put a lemon in Dance lessons so stay posted I don't know when I'll have it up but I am putting one up so keep you're eyes peeled

Egypt- is that even possible

EgyptMotou- hush you


End file.
